


Intertwined

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: Zsasz, Penguin and a tied up woman.





	Intertwined

“Here we are.”

Two men walked into a room, one with a monotone way of speaking and the other with an awkward, shuffling gait as he struggled to keep up with the man in front. A woman was standing in the middle of the room, her arms tied behind her back and a blindfold covering her eyes. The door closed behind the two men and she flinched, her ears trying desperately to pick up any noises that would betray her abductors identity. They both stayed silent, circling her like vultures encircle their prey while she panicked, her chest heaving and breaths catching in her throat.

The two men exchanged a glance before the bald man in the dark suit stepped forward, lifting the blindfold from her face with a dramatic flourish. She blinked rapidly for a few moments before her eyes adjusted and she took in her captors, eyeing them with fear in her eyes, her lower lip trembling.

“Hello.” The man spoke in his monotone voice. “You’re probably wondering who we are. I’m Victor Zsasz, and my friend here goes by 'Penguin'. We’re going to be your torturers for this evening.”

She whimpered and Zsasz shook his head, forcing open her mouth with his thumb as he took the scrap of fabric that served as a blindfold between his fingers.

“Don’t worry. I’m very experienced with this sort of thing.” Zsasz assured her, inserting the scrap of fabric in her mouth and wrapping it around her head so now it served as a makeshift gag.

“What should we do with her first?” Zsasz’s eye’s widened madly as he looked to Penguin.

“This- this isn’t my area.” Penguin grimaced, leaning against a table, crossing his arms.

“Come on, you must be able to think of something.” Zsasz teased Penguin while the woman shuddered between them. “You’re in control, she’s yours."

Penguin was still hesitant and Zsasz sighed, exasperated. 

"You’re so used to taking orders, loosen up a bit.” Zsasz antagonized him. 

“You’re a hit-man, you take orders for a living!” Penguin retorted defensively.

“And you were once a little umbrella boy.”

“What’s your point?” Penguin sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides.

“We both have had our share of following, now we can do whatever we want.” Zsasz’s eyes widened again and he looked a little bit insane, drunk on power. “How do you know when someone is completely and utterly yours?”

“They do whatever I say.” Penguin answered after a moment of thought.

“Exactly. She’ll hesitate slightly, but it could take weeks to get her perfectly trained like Butch was.” Zsasz circled the incapacitated woman like a predator. “We just want an afternoon of fun. We can get… satisfactory results after a few hours.”

“You really know your stuff, huh?” Penguin poked his tongue in his cheek, tipping his head to the side.

“Everyone has a hobby.” Zsasz shrugged, poking the woman in the back to see how she would react. She flinched away, her head jerking towards Zsasz to look at him warily.

He grabbed her by the chin, appraising her terrified features. Vague mumbles leaked from behind her gag and Zsasz tutted, tipping her head upwards.

“Don’t try to speak. You’ll only embarrass us both.” He scowled at her before letting his hand drop.

He turned and approached a table, pulling an errant briefcase towards him, clicking open the lid.

“Could you incapacitate her for me?” He said over his shoulder to Penguin who limped towards the woman.

She looked at Penguin with pleading eyes as he moved towards her. He reached up and took her shoulders in his hands, holding her in a vice-like grip.

“Don’t give me that look, I’m not going to help you.” He said dismissively, the same mad smile that Zsasz had adopted now crossing his features.

Zsasz reached into the suitcase and pulled out a thin whip, toying with it between his fingers before turning back to the duo.

“Do you know how to use that thing?” Penguin asked him condescendingly.

The woman struggled to turn around to try and see the torture weapon that the madman was handling but Penguin didn’t let her, he kept his hands firmly on her shoulders.

“Of course.” Zsasz spoke flatly, extending out the whip. He cracked it in the air and she flinched, pushing against Penguin’s hands. There was no doubt as to the weapon he was going to be using now.

Zsasz meandered towards her, winding the whip back up while he reached into his sleeve, pulling out a penknife. The woman felt a hand on the back of her collar then the sound of tearing fabric echoed through the room, her upper back suddenly exposed and goose bumps rising on her now bare skin. Zsasz ripped the back of her shirt carelessly then resumed his previous position, yet again unwinding the whip as he stared at the shaking woman’s back fondly. Then, in one rapid movement, he snapped the whip with expert precision and it hit her exposed skin, tearing at the flesh and fabric alike. A guttural sound echoed from the back of her throat and she shuddered into Penguin’s hands, her eyebrows furrowing.

“That was a warning.” Zsasz muttered before turning his attention back to Penguin. “Tell her to do something.”

Penguin smirked, lifting his hands from her shoulders.

“Jump up and down.” He ordered her.

She was still smarting from the whip so she stood there, frozen and confused as she tried to process his request. He shrugged to Zsasz, returning his hands to her shoulders. Zsasz took the hint, pulling back and whipping her again without a moment's hesitation. Her back muscles spasmed and she whimpered as the whip hit her for the second time.

“Try again.” Zsasz taunted her.

“Jump up and down.” Penguin repeated, lifting his hands.

She looked to the two men before complying reluctantly. Penguin clapped his hands together and Zsasz let something that resembled a smile creep across his face.

“See? Easy as pie.” Zsasz assured him. “Again.”

“Turn on the spot.” Penguin told her and she hesitated. Zsasz tutted, whipping her again.

Penguin repeated his words and she complied, quicker this time.

They carried on with this sadistic game of theirs, Penguin giving her various physical orders and at even the slightest hesitation Zsasz would whip her. They continued until her back was marred with red gashes, bleeding profusely and starting to swell, the parts of the shirt that weren't torn away hanging in strips from her back.

With every whip crack she would shudder against Penguin’s hands and pull at the bonds tying her hands together, the shaking of her body jarring against his own and his eyes would light up, her pain exciting him on some new level. He knew that violence aroused him, but he had never realised just how deep that fetish ran. She would whimper and moan while he bit his lip, his breaths growing erratic as he tried not to show what her pain was doing to him. Zsasz whipped her one more time and she looked up at him with desperation, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she gripped onto Penguin.

“Satisfactory results.” Zsasz stated, winding up the whip again before turning and sealing it back into the briefcase.

“I can see why you do this so often.” Penguin spoke reverently to Zsasz. “I can see it becoming quite addictive.”

“Some people take cocaine, some people torture.” Zsasz said dismissively, wandering towards the two of them.

He removed Penguin’s hands from her shoulders, taking her chin in his hand and angling it towards his to assess her features. His mouth pulled to one side as he reached forward, undoing the gag at the back of her head. When the gag was pulled away the sides of her mouth were chapped and red and she shifted her jaw just to get used to the feeling in her mouth again.

“How was that?” Zsasz asked her earnestly.

“What?” Her voice was hoarse as she choked out the one word.

“How do you think we did?”

“What am I doing here?” She glanced between the two men, fear still in her eyes.

“Boring.” Zsasz said in a lilting tone and when she looked to Penguin he simply shrugged.

“What do you want to do next?” Zsasz asked Penguin while still looking at her.

Penguin turned to him listlessly, his mind wholly occupied with the woman in the room. Zsasz saw how distracted he was, excited by the fact that he had made the right call; Penguin really did have the same mentality as he did. Zsasz slowly approached her, tipping his head and he pretended to study her wounds as he turned her back towards the other man. Penguin looked at the blood dripping down her back, biting his thumb between his teeth, his pupils dilated with lust.

He didn’t realise quite how much focus Zsasz was putting on him and so almost jumped when Zsasz spoke to him, placing his hand on Penguin's shoulder.

“Straight to the fun part then.” Zsasz whispered, pushing him towards her.

Penguin looked lost for a moment staring at the woman’s back, then something clicked in his brain; his hands stopped shaking and he didn’t care about the other man in the room. Penguin put his hands on her waist and all of the breath left her body as she flinched away. His jaw shifted as he inclined his head forward and she could feel his hot breath on her raw back. He extended his tongue onto her wound and her muscles contracted beneath it while he licked up the length of a whip slash, the metallic taste of blood blooming over his tongue. A shudder went up his spine and he exhaled shakily against her sensitive skin, her face that he couldn’t see a look of utter terror and confusion.

Zsasz grinned, biting his bottom lip as he shifted his position. He pushed Penguin off of her and Penguin reluctantly let himself be dragged away, watching as Zsasz leaned forward, licking the blood from her back himself. His movements were a lot more rough and imprecise than Penguin’s, which was emphasized as he put his heavy hands on her shoulders and forced her down onto her knees, which she did with difficulty thanks to her bound hands. 

“Stay there.” He ordered before turning to Penguin, beckoning him.

They both turned towards the table, Zsasz this time pulling a slim black box towards him instead of the briefcase. Inside it was a weapon that could be infinitely more lethal when in the wrong hands. Zsasz carefully opened the box to reveal a garrotte, a slim, delicate silver chain with two handles at either end. When he lifted it to the light it shone green and blue, the chain threaded with gems of some description and the handles were studded with the same colours. This was the genuine article, manufactured for the purpose, perhaps even an antique.

“That’s no piano wire.” Penguin uttered, staring at the object with admiration.

“Do you like it?” Zsasz asked rhetorically, equally captivated by the torture device. “I think of myself as a collector.”

Zsasz turned to the back of the woman shuddering on the floor, wrapping his hands through the handles as he pulled the chain taught. He approached her until his knees touched her back, her spasms getting worse as he lowered his arms over her head, the chain passing through her field of vision. In one swift, violent motion he pulled the chain taught and her whole body stiffened, straining to get away from his grasp as she choked and gagged.

Her fingers clawed uselessly at the thin chain cutting into the flesh of her neck, her eyes wide and roving as she panicked against the impending threat of death. Her vision was starting to falter when he released his grip just as suddenly as he had captured her. She would have collapsed to the floor if he hadn’t grabbed her shoulders, thin fingers digging into her skin as she gasped heavily, whole body shaking while she struggled to remain conscious.

Zsasz nodded towards Penguin and smirked as Penguin advanced, getting onto his knees himself before her, taking her head in his hands. Zsasz resumed the torture, the woman still choking but this time her eyes were locked with Penguin’s, every flitting emotion of pain and torture crossing her face feeding his craving for submission.

If an impartial observer were to watch the proceedings they might have thought the men were of a scientific persuasion, observing the effects of strangulation on humans. This ‘impartial observer’ could never be inside the room, however, and would never be able to feel the sexual tension that was spreading throughout the room like a virus.

Zsasz released his grip again, this time letting her fall forward into Penguin’s lap. She flinched and gasped, not caring where her head was resting or body lying as she dealt with the shock and Penguin soothingly stroked her hair while she spasmed. He lifted her by her shoulders to rest her on his chest, her nervous wreck of a body creating a dynamic thing to cradle in his arms.

“That’s enough time out.” Zsasz grabbed her by her hair and she shrieked, reaching for Penguin again.

“Please.” He just managed to rasp, staring at Penguin with desperation.

He smiled at her condescendingly, touching her cheek lightly as he took in her bloodshot eyes and the thin bruises that were starting to bloom along the circumference of her neck.

“I’m terribly sorry, my dear, but I appear to be rather enjoying myself.”

He was clearly insane, so she turned to the other man, the man with the rough, imprecise actions and seemingly cold heart.

“Please. I can’t.” She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, her breathing hoarse and harsh against the silence of the rest of the room.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in all of my years, is that humans are _always_ stronger than they think they are.” Zsasz twisted his fist tighter into her hair and she winced.

He let an evil smile creep across his face as all of the hope faded from her eyes, using her hair as leverage to get her onto her feet. He shoved her backwards until her lower back came into contact with the rough table top, slamming their hips together in a sexually driven movement.

“Please.” She whispered again, although all conviction was gone from her voice.

“I love it when they beg.” Zsasz spoke over his shoulder before capturing her lips in a rough kiss, his fists driving into her hair again to pull her mouth closer, consuming her with his passion and lust.

Their hips ground together against the table top, his hand slamming against the table to keep his body as close to hers as possible while her bound hands struggled to find purchase on the table. A whimper escaped from the back of her throat and he smirked into the kiss, her desperation only driving him on further.

He released her, both of them breathing heavily while Zsasz wiped his lower lip with his thumb.

He tipped his head to the side, reaching into his sleeve for his penknife again. She eyed it warily as he tucked it under her skirt but he didn’t cut her. Instead he sliced at fabric, left and right until her knickers fell uselessly to the floor, along with the penknife. 

"Don’t you fucking dare." She hissed, her wrecked throat barely making a noise above a whisper. 

The corners of his mouth twitched, any attempt to deter him only making him want to behave worse. In one fluid movement he had his hand on her crotch while she gasped and rose up onto her tip-toes. He smirked when he felt that she was already wet, bringing his face so close to hers that their cheeks touched.

“You little slut.” He muttered and the goose bumps tracked all the way up her spine.

He slipped a finger inside of her and her mouth fell into a wide 'o’, the shock of the sudden invasion not quite comprehending in her brain. A strange choking sound came from the back of her throat as he maneuvered the digit inside of her. When he took it out her whole body sagged and he popped the finger in his mouth, tasting her juices. She winced and he let an evil grin cross his face.

He crushed his hips against hers one last time for good measure before stepping away, winding the garrotte so he could place it carefully back into the slim black case. He turned back to her, the look in his eyes that of a hunter about to devour its prey when a phone started going off in the room. She was so shell-shocked she jumped at the sudden noise, her chest contracting and heaving as she tried to control her twitching. Zsasz almost mechanically looked to Penguin before reaching into his own waistcoat, flipping open his phone as he put it to his ear. The couple watched him eagerly but he betrayed no emotion, even as he lowered the phone from his ear.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” He said in monotone, before stalking towards the door, abruptly leaving the room.

Penguin had been watching from the corners of the room and it was only once Zsasz left he stepped forward, staring at her just as hungrily as Zsasz did and her blood ran cold in her veins.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said, fake-sweetly as he approached her. 

He reached down and picked up the discarded knife lying next to the fabric that was her knickers. Her whole body tensed as he wrapped his arms around her, then the pressure around her wrists vanished and the rope fell to the floor with a thump. 

She sighed gratefully, lifting her hands to inspect her chafed and sore wrists. Then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed the door that Zsasz had walked out of. 

Her jaw set and a sudden look of determination crossed her features. Penguin could tell what that look meant and had a fraction of a second to prepare before she bolted towards the exit. 

As she rushed towards the door he caught her from behind, shoving her into the hard wooden surface. He pressed his body against hers and she could feel his hard-on pressing against her thigh, all of the breath escaping her in one moment.

“You think just because I have a limp you can escape from me?” He hissed into her ear and she shuddered away.

He forced his body into hers and she whimpered, his hands suddenly going to her thighs as he hitched her skirt up around her waist. She started to mumble pleadingly but he merely clamped his hand around her mouth, long fingers scrabbling at her cheek while his other hand rested firmly on her ribcage, just below the swell of her breast. He tracked his nose along her jaw, enjoying the fact that she squirmed and flinched away with nowhere to go.

He let his hand wander to her crotch, feeling her rise up beneath his grip as she tried to avoid the invasion but there was only so high she could go before he made contact with her pussy. She gasped and struggled to get away from his grip until he started to move his hand rhythmically up and down. Her mouth fell open and for a brief moment she stopped struggling, her mind overcome with her carnal desires.

He forced her to turn so they were facing one another again, her face a mixture of horror and lust as he lifted his hand that was smeared with her juices, looking to it before tutting.

“It’s almost like you want me to fuck you.” He sighed, dragging her to the table and grabbing her backside so he could prop her up on top of it.

With one hand he grabbed her neck, keeping her in place while the other worked at his own trousers, the anticipation making his movements sloppy so it took longer than usual. Once he had unleashed his member he used his hand to prise her legs apart. She fought against him but he barely noticed, firm hands pushing at her thighs until he had positioned himself at her entrance. His lips were parted and his eyes were searching her own, gauging her reaction. He needn’t have searched, however, as she made her sentiments very clear within the next few seconds.

“You’re a sick bastard.” She spat, making one last attempt to wrestle away from him.

He smiled at her evilly, her words shooting pangs of arousal to his crotch which only aided his original plan. He pushed his dick against her mound and she inhaled sharply through her teeth, heart pounding and anticipation mounting until he suddenly thrust inside of her. She shuddered dramatically against his thrust and she would’ve screamed but nothing came out, her head falling back as he stopped breathing, his eyes consumed with lust. He slowly, slowly inched further and further inside of her while she squirmed and contracted around him, avoiding eye-contact with the man that was ravishing her so forcefully against her will.

He continued until he was buried up to the hilt, stretching her out and waiting for her to adjust around him before he started thrusting, slowly at first but he increased speed along with his heartbeat until he was pounding in and out of her body. No sound was escaping her lips except the occasional pathetic whimper or moan while he was grunting lightly, grabbing at her neck again to pull her face closer to his. Then they heard the door click open and closed behind them and Penguin stopped abruptly, the only sound in the room his laboured breathing as the couple stopped as though they were in suspended animation.

“You started without me.” Zsasz’s voice rang out and Penguin slowly inclined his head towards the door.

Zsasz sounded disappointed, but when Penguin looked at his face he didn’t look it. He actually looked excited, turned on by the couple having sex on the table top. Penguin felt slightly uncomfortable as Zsasz started to approach them, but he was far too turned on to put his sexual identity in question.

Zsasz grabbed her face, inclining her head towards his as he took in her flushed complexion with Penguin still inside of her. She looked to him with hooded eyes, her mouth parted and her breathing shallow.

“You look exactly as I thought you would, being _fucked_ into submission.” He uttered, kissing her roughly while he pulled her off of the table top.

He pulled the remains of her shirt from her body and what wouldn’t come off he tore at, the sound of ripping fabric echoing through the room until she was shirtless and he was admiring her body. He rotated her waist towards him and he started to work at his own trousers, freeing his own erection as he gripped onto her waist with one hand and held his member with the other. She knew what was going to happen with one man inside her and the other positioning himself behind her, she wasn’t _that_ naïve.

“No.” She begged Zsasz even though her eyes were locked with Penguin’s, her fingers clutching at his shoulders as he shifted himself inside of her.

Zsasz merely made eye contact with Penguin, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly before he slammed his cock inside her ass. Her head was thrown backwards and this time she screamed, actually screamed and tears collected in the corners of her eyes as she felt two dicks inside of her at once. Penguin forced her head back to his, gripping the soft flesh of her chin between his fingers as he appraised her reaction, his cock twitching as he practically consumed her pain and desperation.

Zsasz felt her writhing beneath his palms, his own breathing shortening as he felt her tight hole stretching around his organ, a smirk playing at his lips. With even hands he pulled another knife from his sleeve in front of her torso, leading it up her stomach so he could slip it under her bra, suddenly snapping the central gore so it fell uselessly to the floor between the threesome.

Penguin was the first to continue thrusting, while she cried out and thrashed against the domineering male, two cocks inside her proving too much for her to keep both her inhibitions and her mind in reasonable check. When Zsasz started moving inside her it got worse, his violent, painful actions searing through her body. He reached around and grabbed her breasts, all of the breath leaving her as his hands came into contact with her sensitive nipples and she whimpered.

His nose ran along her shoulder line until he reached the crook of her neck, his mouth suddenly opening as he bit into her flesh, a whimper escaping the back of the throat as her neck contracted. He bit down until he tasted blood, the imprint of his teeth left on her shoulder, one small souvenir of their time together to compliment the bruises.

“Do you like to be shared between two men, you little whore?” Zsasz purred into her ear and she shuddered away from him, the muscular contractions driving all three of them crazy.

It escalated quickly, the violent motion of her being jostled between the two men an infinite turn on and she was close to coming, her breath coming out in pants and stars exploding behind her eyelids. Zsasz and Penguin were close too, both of them infused with passion and completely and utterly focused on the woman squirming between them.

She came first, her fists curling into Penguin's suit as she cried out. The two men came shortly after, cumming violently inside her, jerking her body between them. Penguin gripped onto her shoulders, fingernails digging into flesh so violently that he almost drew blood and Zsasz shifted his hands from her breasts to her neck, choking her lightly as they all gave into passion. 

Her knees gave way beneath her and Zsasz held her up by her neck for a few moments before letting her fall unceremoniously to the floor with a thud. Zsasz belted himself back up and Penguin was quick to follow, his hands shaking and eyes darting nervously between Zsasz and the girl on the floor. 

Zsasz nodded towards the door and Penguin followed. Her eyes were wide open but she was unmoving as she watched the men's feet, still gasping from her climax. 

"I told you it would be fun." Zsasz clapped Penguin on the back as they left the room, leaving the soiled woman on the floor, sticky and bleeding profusely.  


End file.
